


Zuko watertribe au

by Hanabeta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabeta/pseuds/Hanabeta





	Zuko watertribe au

Zuko watched Sokka as he bragged about his fishing skills. Sokka seemed to be just showing off but zuko still paid careful attention , there was always the rare chance of Sokka surprising him. But Zuko ‘ s eyes drifted away from his friend and teacher and down into the water. There was a pretty big fish swimming alongside the boat. Zuko slowly stood up and got himself into a fire bending stance. He calls to Sokka to spear the fish as soon as he fires at it.  
Sokka tries to stop him, thinking that even if Zuko ‘ s plan would work he might scare away any of the day’s future catches. So Sokka tries to stop Zuko and he misfires, releasing much more fire than he had been intending to. The burst of flames had been so powerful it knocked into a iceberg close to the boys, cracking it open. The falling chunks of ice splash into the water , creating waves big enough to tip the boat over. Luckily for the boys they managed jump out of the boat and onto a floating chunk of ice before the boat sunk into the water. Zuko tried to say something but Sokka quickly set onto him.   
All of Sokka’ s frustrations busted out with Zuko ‘ s stunt. He started with some name calling. He called him ; selfish, arrogant, elitist and stubborn. He talked about how hard it was to his friend sometimes. How hard it was for his family after his younger sister was taken and father became depressed, blaming himself for not being able to save her in time. How his mother wraps herself in any work she can find.   
Zuko had just sat there throughout it all , stunned. Ever since he arrived at the small village he had an incredible need to prove that he deserved to be there and later belong. He never really thought about how much this was bothering his only real friend. He tried to look at Sokka to say something but he noticed a perfectly round piece of glowing ice rising to the top of the water , it was big enough to fit him , Sokka and more. In the middle of the ice Zuko could make out the shape of a person. He pointed this out to Sokka. Everything about the ice seem suspicious and scary to Sokka. From the round shape of it to the body inside. But better that he find out what was going on before they decide to come to them.   
Sokka and Zuko ran across chunks of to get to whoever was inside. Once they were on the edge of the piece of ice the body was in Sokka began hacking at it. Sokka kept hacking at the ice until he managed break it , causing a burst of cold to shoot out of the a wide crack that had split right down the middle of the ice. The hole shot cold air right into both Zuko and Sokka ‘ s faces. As soon Sokka broke into the ice a great wide beam of light shot up into the sky. As soon as they recovered from the shock of the cold air they saw circles of light in the sky. Sokka instantly regretted deciding to investigate instead of going back home. Despite this he climbed into the large hole he made right after Zuko. There was a boy that couldn’t be much younger than the two of them. He climbed out and onto the edge with them then quickly passed out again.was laying next to a large , furry animal with horns. The animal was as large as his home and the boy had blue arrow tattoo on his body.   
Sokka came up to the boy and poked him with his club , causing him to wake up. Sokka told Zuko he thought that the boy could be a fire nation spy. Zuko shot back he could be running from the fire nation. Sokka ‘ s face clearly said he thought that Zuko was biased.


End file.
